


No Rum

by pulangaraw



Category: Pirates of the Caribean
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack would stay, but the rum's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rum

There was a knock at the door and Elizabeth opened.

"Hello, love!" A row of golden teeth was flashed at her, framed by the face of... Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she suppressed a sigh.

"Just fulfilling my godfatherly duties. Where's the spawn?" He pushed his way past her into the house.

"Come in and make yourself at home," she muttered after him and continued more loudly, "He's not at home at the moment."

"Oh." Jack didn't seem very disappointed. "Got any rum then, love?"

This time she did sigh, audibly. "No, Jack. I do not have any rum."

"Why not?" He wirled around on his feet, waving his arms and stared at her in his usual mock-shocked way.

"Because this is a family home and not a tavern."

"Wouldn't have guessed," he said with a smirk.

Before she could answer there was another knock at the door. She opened it to two uniformed men, soldiers of the Royal Navy.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

Like Jack a minute ago, the two men simply pushed past her into the house. "We were informed that you are harboring a wanted criminal," one of them announced pompously.

"I'm not harboring anyone," she protested.

"And who's that, then?" the second one said, pointing at Jack.

"He just walzed in, Much like you too, by the way."

The first one addressed Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow, you are hereby arrested."

"What for?"

"Theft, piracy, stealing and commandeering a ship of the Royal Navy..."

"Ah, that. Well, at least you got my title right." Jack grinned proudly.

"Are you coming willingly, or do we have to use force?"

"D'you have any rum?"

The second one snickered. "Not where you're going."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot accompany you." With that Jack tipped his hat and bolted out the window with amazing speed.

_Anyone got any rum here?_ Elizabeth heard him yell as he disappeared into the crowd.

End


End file.
